


Dean Plants a Garden

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Farmer's Market Sam insists on buying overpriced vegetables from can grow them in their backyard, well so can they and it'd be a heck of a lot cheaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Plants a Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to fill a Tumblr prompt from [badgersinplaid](http://badgersinplaid.tumblr.com/): "Hello! For a prompt what about Destiel and gardening? I like the idea of Dean working away in a little vegetable garden or something :3" It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/60246733129/hello-for-a-prompt-what-about-destiel-and-gardening-i).

After the fifth time Sam blows their budget because he insists on going to the Farmer’s market for some new age, hippy, no-pesticides, free range, all natural, organic shit (“They are fruit and vegetables, Dean.” “I don’t care what they are, Sam, an apple should not cost as much as a gallon of gas.”) instead of getting regular ones at the grocery store, Dean decides they are growing their own damn vegetables.

All those people at the Farmer’s market do it, why can’t they?

He sets up a box right outside the bunker, gets all the seeds and tools he needs, and sets to work. He plants some tomatoes to have with his burgers, some strawberries for Cas, and cucumbers for Sam (to go with his nightly beauty mask regiment. “Dean, they are for salad.” “You keep telling yourself that, Sammy.”) The lady at the nursery is really nice and convinces him to get carrots and a few other herbs as well, and after a few months Dean has a little garden.

It ends up being the most relaxing thing ever.

Don’t get him wrong getting it all set up was a bitch. He had to build a planter box, and Cas and Sam insisted he label everything even though Dean damn well knew what he planted where. (He doesn’t admit it, but he was glad Cas made the labels because after a month or so of staring at similar green leaves, it’s hard to distinguish what’s supposed to be growing, and his mind ain’t what it used to be.)

But once everything’s set up and planted and all that’s required is watering and maintenance, it’s nice. Cas had ended up helping out a great deal with the set up and so he and Dean take turns watering and pulling weeds etc. Soon it turns into something of a ritual, something they do together.

They start on opposite ends of the box, pulling weeds and watering, inspecting for bugs etc., and when they end up in the middle, kneeling side by side each other, they stay that way for a while. Their sides pressing against each other, their hands resting against the ends of the box, admiring the work they’ve done. Then Dean will let out a sigh of accomplishment, stand back up, brush off his pants, slap Cas on the back and tell him it’s too hot to stay out there, or he needs a beer, or they should get back to research.

That is… until one day. When Dean and Cas are kneeling next to each other, surveying the garden that should be ready to harvest veggies from any time now, Dean rests his hand on top of Cas’s.

He doesn’t say a word, and neither does Cas. All Cas does is turn his hand palm up so that their fingers can interlock. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Cas’s mouth forming a small smile, and he can’t help but do the same.

And this time, they both get up and walk back into the bunker, still hand in hand.

(The carrots are pretty sad looking when they harvest them, but Dean forces them to eat them anyway. The strawberries are way too tart, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind and eats them anyway. Sam’s cucumbers never make it into a salad, but they do make it on to all of their faces when Charlie comes over. The herbs work out beautifully and Dean makes a basil pesto that Kevin insist he should bottle and sell. Dean’s tomatoes are the best though, and they complement his homemade burgers nicely.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
